Which Crowd to Choose
by Jo March95
Summary: Taken from Mark 15-16. Meir must choose whether to have friends or stick up for what he believes in. Will he ever find true happiness again?
1. Background of the Story

Which Crowd Were You In?

Which Crowd Would You Choose?

by Jo March

Before and after you read this, I want you to take a deep look into your soul. If you had been there the day that our Lord was crucified, which crowd would you have been in? Don't be hasty to answer this question too quickly. Examine this question. Analyze it from all sides. Your first reaction would be to quickly admit that you would have supported Jesus and his crowd. Even Peter, who was one of the favored disciples, denied Jesus three times in one night. 

The reason that I wrote this is because sleep alluded me that night. I tried everything in my power to cause sleep. The Holy Spirit told me that I was to write this for your sake. The night of August 3, 2002 I put down my book and prepared for sleep, but it seems that the Spirit had other plans. Just as I was about to drift off the Lord planted the thought of, "Which crowd would you have been in?" I lay in bed and thought about this for awhile and decided to write about it later. I again laid down for sleep. I kept trying to sleep for an hour or so. I kept thinking about my thought. I knew that I would not be able to sleep if I didn't write something. I stumbled around in the dark and found my pen and paper. Looking back I now see that it was not I who penned this article, it was the Holy Spirit. He used my hand to write this. I sincerely hope that this will somehow touch your life.

The masses loved Jesus and how He told His stories and parables but they could easily be swayed. During the good times of Jesus' earthly ministry they followed Him as sheep follow their shepherd. But then they turned away when He became unpopular, and shunned Him and all who were still faithful to Him.

How often do we this same thing in our Christian walk? During the good times we sing praises and glorify His holy name. Then, when times get rough, we turn our backs on Jesus and turn to earthly pleasures. Then again, some people are just the opposite. When things are going well for them, they "put the Lord in a box." They use Jesus as it is convenient for them. The tragedy of September 11th proves this sad fact. We returned to patriotism, then we forgot about God and focused on finding Bin Ladin instead of focusing on God. 

The crowds in Jesus' time were swayed with the popular vote of the Pharisees. Just as we rely upon the picture that the media portray. You should know before you become a Christian that it will not always be easy. We must turn away from the world and go against the grain. History simply repeats its self over and over again. We will be persecuted till the end of time. When I asked myself the same question I posed to you earlier I could not answer immediately. I could only pray that if I am called upon to stand up for Jesus that I will be on the "unpopular" side of the crowd. Many true Christians end up like Christian and Faithful in John Bunyan's _Pilgrims Progress, _and end up in the dungeon of Giant Despair. Some escape, but many die. This is because they turned aside from the path of righteousness. One day we will all have to stand before the Lord for our judgment. God will look us in the eye and ask, "Which crowd were you in?" Will you truthfully be able to answer that you lost your life for him or did you chicken out and follow your friends. What will your answer be? No one can choose for you; it is a personal experience between you and God. Now I will give you a story that I wrote on my sleepless night. It is about two young boys and the choices they made. 

It was about an hour after the crucifixion of Jesus Christ had taken place. Two young boys stood discussing what had happened. As the two talked about what had happened the younger of the two asked his peer, "Which crowd did you join?"

The older boy stood up a little bit straighter and proudly answered, "My father and I cheered for them to release the prisoner Barabbas. You were in that crowd also, weren't you?" The older boy looked with suspicious eyes at his young companion.

"Well, um..." the boy groped for words but none came. The only answer he had for his friend was the simple truth. "No." No he and his father had not joined the crowd he had. His companion stared at him in disbelief.

"Well," said his so-called friend in a haughty voice. "I don't believe that I can be a friend with someone who wants to support a man like that. That conniving, scheming, liar claiming to be the promised Messiah. If he was really the Messiah he would have been saved the horrible death. I can't be your friend any longer." With that he walked off to find new friends. The young boy stood there unable to move. Silent tears streaming down his face. Oh how he wished to run after his friend and say he had only been joking, but he knew that he couldn't lie. Unknown to him his father had seen everything that had transpired between the two boys. The father wished he could somehow bear his son's pain for him. His heart was bursting forth with pride at the courage his son had shown in the face of torment. Then again, his heart broke as he watched the tears roll down his son's face.

This man's son suffered because he stood up for his religious convictions. But was it really worth it? As you read you will be the judge of that.

For three days the father watched in helpless agony as his son bore the torment of many; old and young. Anywhere the boy would go he would be labeled as one who had been a lover of the Jesus man. On the third day of such agony the boy wondered away from the public eye early in the morning. He feet lead him towards the gardens of Gethsemany. As he sat among the flowers and wept as if he heart was breaking, sobs racked his body. A man came up and asked him why he was crying. He replied in a tremulous voice, "I cry for my Lord, sir. They hung Him upon the cross. Three days have passed since that time. My friends have all left me, I am all alone."

The man replied, "My child, I will never leave you or forsake you. For today your Lord is risen." The boy looked up, amazement in his eyes. He immediately recognized his Lord, and his face lit up with joy and his tears dried.

I again ask you was the price of losing all his friend worth it? Would you give up your family, friends, and social status to follow Jesus as the boy did? More than once we are going to be called upon by the public to make this decision. They will watch you. If you make a mistake they will noticed. You can have gold and treasures here on earth that one day will turn to dust. Or, if you rather, you can store up treasures in heaven that will never corrupt. Which is of more value to you? Man's favor, or God's? Ask yourself again, which crowd you have chosen. It is never too late to accept the free gift of salvation. The payment for our sins was the life of our Lord Jesus. Spread the good news! Jesus lives today in the hearts of Christian's around the world.


	2. Which Crowd to Choose: The Story

Which Crowd to Choose 

by Jo March

This is a fictitious story based on the fifteenth through sixteenth chapters of the gospel of Mark in the Holy Bible.

A young teenager stood close by his father's side, fearing that he would become separated from his father in the large crowd. They were waiting with thousands of others to hear what Pilate had decided to do about the man Yeshua, the Messiah. The boy knew Him and believed that He was truly God's son. Yeshua had healed the teen from a terrible disease when he was younger.

When Pilate finally arrived he looked terribly stressed. With a loud voice he addressed the multitude of people gathered in the courtyard. "Which of the two shall I release?" he shouted out to the crowd. For at this time there was a nefarious criminal in prison named Barabbas. He had once murdered a man, and well likely he would do so again if given the chance.

"Barabbas!" The Pharisees had been stirring up the crowd and goading them while Pilate made his decision. Earlier that morning Pilate's wife and warned him not to harm the man called Yeshua or something terrible would likely happen. Earlier that morning she had had a very disturbing dream; so she sent word to her husband immediately.

Pilate shook his head in disbelief. "Then what," he just could not fathom the hatred these people showed towards an innocent man, "shall I do with Yeshua, the man you say is your Messiah?" He could only hope that they would not wish to have him crucified. It was a just practice, but not for innocent men. Men like Barabbas deserved to be crucified. But all his hopes were in vain.

"Crucify him! Crucify him!" They chanted, giving Pilate a headache. "Why?" demanded Pilate. "What has this man done to you? He has committed no wrong. Why do you wish you see him killed?"

"Crucify! Crucify!" The crowd kept yelling for him to free Barabbas and to crucify Jesus, whom they called the Christ. Pilate could see he was not going to get anywhere with these stubborn people, and Pilate knew that he would gain favor if he did as they requested. Even though Pilate had many faults he was by no means an unjust man He had a page fetch a bowl of water.

When the page returned carrying a basin full of water Pilate again addressed the crowd in a loud tone. "I am innocent of this good man's blood. His blood is on your hands." He washed his hands as a symbol to show that he would not murder an innocent man. But they did not seem to care.

Someone in the mob raised his voice and lifted his child high above the rest and yelled back, "His blood will be on us and on the heads of our children." The throng grew wild at this statement and cheered for Barabbas.

Meir could not believe that many people who were followers of Reb Yeshua would want to see him killed. Many of his neighbors were present and had brought some of his friends, surely they would not be a part of this? 

After Pilate declared his innocence from the crucifixion of Yeshua, the teen saw one of his neighbors lift up his small teenage son and cry in a loud voice what we have already heard. Meir could not believe his friend Dov would have a part of this.

The crowd started to move out. Soon they saw Roman soldiers bring Yeshua out; he looked horrible. Meir's breath caught in his throat, how could they do such a horrible thing to the Messiah? Yeshua could have called down angels but he did not. Meir wondered at such a thing. Yeshua was made to carry a heavy cross and walk the road to Golgotha, Hill of the Skull. 

Never had Meir witnessed a crucifixion, but he had heard about them from his friends and numerous other sources. His father had always argued that he was too young to see such a horrible thing, but now he was going to see the man he loved crucified. Meir stumbled as the mob moved forward, his father, Baruch, made his son hold tight to his robe so that they would not be separated.

Meir could not see what was going on there were too many people in front of him and on every side. So many people in one place, the thought made him dizzy. True, he had been in many crowds as he and his family followed the teachings of Reb Yeshua, but none so violent. He caught sight of Mary, the mother of Yeshua, and some of the others who were his followers. Meir could not help and wonder where the twelve disciples of Yeshua were. He was sure they would want to help free their master. Surely this could not really being happening.

Our young teen Meir could not watch as they hammered the long metal nails into the ruff yewn hands of Yeshua. Yeshua cried out in pain as they lifted the jagged cross into position. The nails cut into the tender flesh, he was stripped bare off all but a thin garment around his waist. Some of the soldier's cast lots to see who would get his robe. Then one of the thieves who was murdered with him mocked him, but other rebuked him. Yeshua told him that He would see the thief in His father's house that day.

Meir and his father had to leave because the sky looked as if it were about to open up and pour buckets onto the crowd. Many other's left during this time. Meir and his father were some of the last to leave. Neither wanted to see their Lord crucified, but neither wanted to leave His side during this horrible time. When the rain came they left dejectedly and trudged home through the mud.

Meir was crying and could not see the way so his father clasped him tight and helped him find the right path. "Abba?"

"Yes, son?" Baruch was tired in soul and spirit. His son and his endless stream of questions did not make it any easier to walk through the dismal rain that drenched the usually dusty streets of Jerusalem. 'What would you ask of me?'

"Why would people want to kill an innocent man? They are so cruel. When I am old enough I shall show them that they were wrong. Dov's Abba ought not to have cursed his son so, it was not right of him. Do you not think they deserve death for killing Yeshua?"

Baruch looked at Meir sternly, "Son, men are very cruel and some cannot see the truth. They did not want to see an innocent man, so they did not. People chose what they want to see, and sometimes it is not always the truth. Yeshua would not want you to take vengeance on them. Did you not hear him when he said: 'Father; forgive them, for they know not what they do'? He forgave them, and you need to also."

They walked along hand in hand, Meir still had questions. It was so hard to forgive them. "Abba, why is it so hard to forgive them? My head says that I have, but my heart is still hard against them."

Meir's father smiled down at him, "Meir, no one knows why. But we must try our hardest. It is never an easy thing to forgive." Baruch knew that his son was finally growing up. Just a few days ago he had been an innocent young boy, but now he was on the verge of becoming a man.

Dov, Meir's friend, was waiting for Meir when they arrived at their house. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds. It was almost _Shabbat _though so they would not have long to talk. Baruch allowed Meir to stay and talk with Dov for just a little before he had to come in and attend the _Shabbat_ meal with the family.

As they stood there talking, Meir asked Dov, "Which crowd did you and your Abba join?" Though of course he knew the answer, but he was curious about what kind of person Dov really was. Meir was beginning to feel like he did not really know his friend.

Dov stood up a little straighter and proudly answered, "My Abba and I cheered for them to release the prisoner Barabbas. You were in that crowd also, weren't you?" Dov gave Meir a knowing glance. 

To Meir the world seemed to stop its motion for that split second. It was one of the most important decision he would ever have to make. "Well, um..." Meir groped for words, but nothing but the truth came out. "No, my Abba and I did not join that crowd." Dov stared at Meir in disbelief. It gave Meir a feeling of self-righteousness to say that, but it did not last for long.

"Humph!" snorted Dov. "I do not believe that I can be a friend with someone who would want to follow a liar like Yeshua. He claimed to be the Messiah. If he had really been the Messiah he would have saved himself from a horrible death." Dov let his words sink in. His eyes laughed at Meir his smile was cruel. "Meir, we are no longer friends. Everyone will know where your loyalties lay from now on.' With that Dov walked away. Meir was left, unable to move. Silent tears traced their way down his bronze cheeks. How Meir wished he could run after Dov and say that he had only been joking, but he could not lie.

Unknown to Meir his father had seen everything that had transpired. Baruch wished that he could somehow bear his son's pain for him. His heart was bursting with pride for his son, yet breaking as he watched the tears of abandonment roll down his face as he stood in the street alone.

For three days Baruch watched in helpless agony as Meir bore the torment of many. Anywhere he went he was labeled as one of the followers of Yeshua. On the third day Meir wandered away from public ridicule early in the morning. Meir's feet led him to the beautiful gardens of Gethsemane. As he sat among the flowers he allowed himself to cry. His heart was breaking as sobs racked his small frame. He wept unashamed. 

Meir did not even notice anyone drew near till he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. A soft voice questioned him, "My son, why do you weep?"

He replied in a tremulous tone, "They have hung my Lord upon a cross. I weep for Him. All friends have left me. I am alone."

The man tenderly replied, "I will never leave you or forsake you, my child. Today your Lord has risen." Meir looked up, amazement was in his eyes. He immediately recognized Yeshua; Meir's face lit up with joy and his tears dried. 

Meir, or Mark became an assistant to Paul of Tarsus and his cousin Barnabas from Cyprus. He left them early in their missionary journey, but joined them in their second journey. Paul adopted him as his spiritual son. Later in life he helped Peter to write the gospel of Mark.

This is the revised edition. I realize that all Pharisees were not as heartless at most people tend to believe. But it is a proven fact that they did try Yeshua (Jesus) unfairly.

1) It was Friday night. That is the night before the Shabbat, it is illegal according to Jewish law to do so. They weren't even suppose to be out at night.  
2) They brought in false witnesses that could not agree with one another. I realize that Jesus would speak no word in His own defense, but they had no one representing Him. According to Jewish law the witnesses had to agree and the defendant had to be represented by someone.  
3) The Sanhedrin could not legally arrest anyone without the consent of the Roman official's.   
4) With the thirty sheckles of silver Judas Iscariot gave back to the Pharisees was spent on a certain field later named the "Potter's Field." It is also against the law for any "Holy Man" or priest to touch blood money. They knew that they could not take the money into their treasury so they bought a field in which to burry poor Jew's with no money. This was prophesied in the Old Testament.

I am sorry that you think that I don't go to school, but I do. The things said about me were complete based on someone's own opinion and not at all on a bit of truth. In all truth I must say that I was quiet upset, but instead of getting angry and upset I sat here at my computer and prayed for those people who had made me angry. In Proverbs it says: "A fool reacteth in anger, but a wiseman holdeth his tongue." Now don't get me wrong I am not saying that you are a fool or that I am wise.

To those people who said nasty and uncalled for things to me I ask that you please reconsider what you did. I do not believe that it was necessary to use foul language in one particular review, but people are entitled to their opinion. Because he did not read what I had to say then I do not take it personally, but let God take care of it. Thank you all who voiced their opinions.


End file.
